


Just A Drawer

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Moving Too Fast, New Relationship, just a drawer, kaymeron, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Dina says sharing a drawer is a big step. Kay says sometimes a drawer is just a drawer. Who is right? It's hard to say, but Cameron has some interesting thoughts on the subject.





	1. The Drive

It was silent, awkwardly silent, for five long minutes as Kay drove on, weaving through the traffic of the busy New York City streets, waiting for her passenger to say something. Anything. She knew Dina had a lot on her mind, and she wanted to ease that burden for her. Girl talk wasn't Kay's favorite thing in the world, but she would do it for her, for a friend who, at this point, was really more like a second sister.

Dina bit her thumbnail worriedly as she glanced out the window, thinking about her fight with Mike. They had made a bit of scene at the crime scene... _not_ their finest moment. Luckily, Kay and Cameron jumped in before things got too ugly. The guys were currently on their way to interview a possible witness. Meanwhile, Kay was dropping her off at the annex before following up on some leads back at the FBI. As grateful for their intrusion as she was, Dina was embarrassed that her friends had to see her act that way, see both of them act that way. How callous they were to bring up their personal problems when somebody just got murdered. It was definitely not the time or place to rehash their fight from the night before, and she regretted it sorely.

"I'm sorry." Dina sighed ruefully, finally breaking the silence. "Our behavior back there was completely inappropriate."

"It's okay. We all lose our temper." Kay told her, grateful she was opening up.  "Besides, I'm used to being at crime scenes with Cameron, the captain of inappropriate. You know, I threatened to frisk him, if he brought another pack of playing cards to a scene."

"And that worked?" Dina quirked a brow.

"No, he threatened to bring _two_ packs," Kay answered.  "but then I threatened to shoot him, and the cards magically disappeared."

"Now that sounds more realistic." Dina smirked.

"Ah, there's a smile." Kay grinned back.  "Now that you're feeling better, you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Mike?"

"He didn't mention it to you?" Dina questioned, somewhat surprised.

Kay shook her head. "No... we're good friends and partners, but we don't talk about relationship stuff.  It's too awkward.  That's why all his questions about "The Amazing Cameron Black" came to a screeching halt once we started dating."

"So, that's why he's been pestering me about Cameron factoids for the past month? Good to know. Now I just need to figure out how to stop it. Though I suppose if he breaks up with me then that little issue will end up solving itself." Dina ranted on until she was interrupted.

"Why would he break up with you?" Kay asked concernedly. "What happened? I thought things were going well?"

Dina took a deep breath then replied, "They were, but after our fight last night, I'm not exactly sure where we stand with each other."

"Wow. Must've been quite the argument." Kay replied in a serious tone. "What was it about?"

Dina was quiet for a moment, then sighed, "A drawer."

"Excuse me?" Kay retorted, not sure she heard her friend correctly.

Dina elaborated, "Mike tried to give me a drawer... in his room."

"And that's... bad?" Kay queried.

"Yes, I mean, no..." Dina tried to explain. "I'm just not ready for a drawer. A drawer means things are officially getting serious between us. It's a big step."

" _Or_..." Kay replied. "Sometimes a drawer is _just_ a drawer."

"Oh, no, a drawer is _never_ just a drawer." Dina began. "A drawer is the starting point, then suddenly your toiletries are in his bathroom, and before you know it, he's cleaning out half his closet for you. Then, wham-bam you're on your way down the aisle and becoming a mother of two and your life will never be the same again and--

"Dina!" Kay cut her off abruptly. " _Breathe_." Then, she hurriedly pulled over on the side of the busy street, put the car and park, then looked to her best friend, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Are you okay?"

Dina took a few deep, cleansing breaths to ease the hyperventilating that had overcome her. After a long moment, when her breathing normalized, she whispered, "Yeah, I think so. It's just a lot to process."

"Look, don't you think you may be over-thinking all of this? I mean, Mike loves you. Is it so wrong if he wants to move things forward just a little?" Kay wondered aloud.

"I just like things the way they are." Dina revealed. "I don't want to rush into something else that I may not be ready for and risk everything we have together... because what we have is pretty great."

"Okay." Kay nodded understandingly. "A drawer is too much or too serious for you. I get that... but I can't believe that Mike wouldn't. What exactly did he say when you told him all this?"

Pretending to fix her hair, Dina sputtered, "Well, I... um... we... we never actually got that far."

Kay quirked a brow in confusion, "Come again?"

"It's like I said, he offered me the drawer, and I declined. Then, we got caught in a battle of yes-no for a couple of minutes until the boys interrupted. I didn't get the chance to actually explain myself." Dina admitted.

"Well, then that's what you need to do, D." Kay told her confidently. "You need to talk to him and tell him how you feel. You need make sure you are on the same page with your relationship and how serious you want it to be."

"I know, I know." Dina responded honestly, her tone solemn. "I guess I'm just nervous.  What if we talk and decide we want different things? What if neither of us is willing to compromise?"

"Then you need to know that too." Kay spoke softly. "As painful as it may be."

Letting out a wistful sigh, Dina replied, "I suppose you're right. After all, avoiding the issue _clearly_ isn't working.

"Yeah... not so much." Kay agreed.

"I wish Mike and I were still in that happy honey moon stage like you and Cameron. Life would be so much simpler." Dina commented. "We'd been having hot 'n' heavy hookups, instead of deep talks."

"Well, we've only been together a month." Kay reminded. "You and Mike have been together for what? Seven?"

"Eight." Dina corrected then immediately found herself shell-shocked. "Wow. Eight months. None of my relationships ever lasted this long before. Not even Jonathan."

"And it would have been ten if it weren't for that slip up, break up thing over stealing Mike's ID badge," Kay said, meaning to sound supportive, but realizing her mistake when Dina gave her the evil eye. "which is probably something you didn't want reminded of, but you guys overcame it, and it made you stronger as a couple, and I... I'm gonna stop talking now."

At that, Dina couldn't keep a straight face, and began to laugh, "It's fine, really. It's also nice to see Cameron's awkwardness rubbing off on you. There must be a lot of _rubbing_ these days, huh?" Dina couldn't help but tease.

" _And_ we're done here." Kay retorted as she restarted the SUV and put the car in drive.

"Wait, Kay..." Dina called out, placing her hand on her friend's arm. "In all seriousness, I want to thank you. I know girl talk isn't your thing, but you're actually quite good at it."

"Don't mention it." Kay smiled. "Just promise you'll talk to Mike."

"I will." Dina nodded. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good." Kay said with a sigh of relief, hopeful that her friends would work this out. "Now, back to work. We've got a murderer to catch."

Pulling back onto the street, Kay began talking over the case with Dina, partly to review what they knew so far and partly to keep Dina's mind from going back in the gutter. Talking about their romantic life was one thing... but their sex life? That was where Kay drew the line. Though it wasn't like there was a whole lot to report.  Unlike Dina's imagination suggested, they weren't a couple of rabbits who couldn't keep off each other. Sure, she and Cam had a healthy sex life, but a lot of the time, they just wound up cuddling on the couch after a long day, enjoying each other's company. Okay, so maybe most of the time the cuddling turned into sex. Who could blame her? After all, he wasn't called "The Amazing Cameron Black" for nothing. Still, she wasn't about to talk about that with Dina. Nope. Uh-uh.  Now way.

What happens in Cameron's bedroom, _stays_ in Cameron's bedroom... and living room and kitchen and shower, _especially_ the shower.


	2. The Talk

Later that night, Kay was walking into Cameron's apartment when her phone buzzed with a text from Dina. Removing it from her jacket pocket, she swiped the screed and read the two word message.

_We talked._

Kay typed back quickly.

_And?_

She waited for long moment, until Dinah finally sent a smiley face emoji with a thumbs up emoji.

Beyond happy, Kay played along and sent back several clapping emojis, before pocketing her phone again, this time inside the inner suit jacket pocket inside of the outside. Giving a quick knock, she opened the door, which was usually already unlocked for her to do just that. Closing the door behind her, she called out, "Cameron?"

"Just finishing up in the kitchen!" He called back. "Be out in a sec!"

Kay smiled as her stomach growled. She loved that Cameron had taken an interest in cooking. They both knew he was learning just to impress her, and it was working. He was only making simple dishes like pasta and chicken, but they were delicious nonetheless, which actually made her a bit jealous. Kay wasn't much of cook, and any time she tried, it came out awful. She would follow the recipe to the "T" and somehow it always tasted like dog food. So, as envious as she was, she left the cooking to Cam.

Deciding to settle in and relax, Kay made her way into the bedroom. She usually changed into a pair of Cam's sweat pants and a tee. It was more comfortable for her, and he sure didn't mind based on the grins and lingering glances he would give her in response. Not to mention, the playful comments. So, Kay began to change just like always.

First, she removed her gun and it's holster followed by her badge and placed it in the side table drawer. It wasn't until she placed both items inside that she realized what she was doing. She wasn't putting stuff in Cam's drawer.  She was putting stuff in _her_ drawer, the one he gave her personally two weeks ago. Did this mean... Kay shook her head. It's like she told Dina earlier... sometimes a drawer was just a drawer.

Continuing her process, Kay went to remove her phone from her suit jacket pocket, but checked the wrong one first. So, instead of retrieving her phone, she grabbed another small item she had forgotten about. A toothbrush.  It was slim and purple and never used. Kay had found it in an old purse last night and figured she might as well keep it at Cameron's place since she was staying over a lot these days.  It just made sense. However, now it only made her think of Dina's rant: _A drawer is the starting point, then suddenly your toiletries are in his bathroom, and before you know it, he's cleaning out half his closet for you._

Kay's heart began to race and so did her mind. She had her own drawer and now toothbrush at Cam's place. Maybe they were more serious than she had thought. Did she want to be serious? They had only been a couple for four weeks, was it even possible to be that serious that fast? Kay forced her mind to stop and took a long breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth. _Relax_. She had told herself. _You're making a big deal out of nothing_.

Reaching again for her cell, Kay placed it in the drawer with her other items, leaving the toothbrush on the bed, forgotten for the time being. After that, she sat down on the edge of the bed and began to take off her boots. Just as she bent down, Cameron popped his head through the door and said, "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself." She smiled over her shoulder.

Closing the distance between him and his girlfriend, Cameron crawled over the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders. Giving her a little massage, he kissed her neck. Kay closed her eyes and moaned in response.

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry." He informed her, feeling hungry himself but for more than just food.

"Sounds good and smells even better." Kay said, turning her head to give him a quick kiss on the mouth. "What is it?"

"Chicken tikka masala." He answered.

"Mmmm... sounds delicious." She told him.

"Hey, are you gonna change before dinner?" Cameron asked randomly.

"Why?" She smirked. "You want to have a little _dessert_ first?"

"Is that an option?" He questioned with a cheeky grin and excitement twinkling in his blue eyes.

"No." Kay answered. As tempting as it was, she was starving from skipping lunch today and definitely needed dinner first.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Cam replied, knowing her all too well. She needed time to unwind and relax before... well, you know. "Well, when you change, you can hang your work clothes in my closet, so they don't get wrinkled. I cleared some hangers just for you."

At that, Kay lost the smile that played on her lips the moment before and stiffened underneath his hands. "You didn't have to do that." She told him, tone slightly harsh.

"I wanted to." He said simply.

"Well... that's very sweet," Kay responded, then moved to stand. "but on second thought, I should probably just head home. I have an early day tomorrow."

"What?" Cameron asked, sitting on the bed flabbergasted. "What about dinner?"

"I'll grab something on my way." She retorted quickly as she smoothed out her jacket, then went to empty the drawer that sat just a foot way.

"Kay, wait..." He called out as he scrambled out of the bed and placed himself in front of her. "What is going on? Was it something I said?"

"No, not exactly, it's just... " Kay trailed off, then suddenly remembered something that _she_ had said earlier: " _You need to talk to him and tell him how you feel. You need make sure you are on the same page with your relationship and how serious you want it to be."_ Realizing she needed to take her own advice, she looked her boyfriend straight in the eyes and inquired with as much sincerity as possible, “Where are we in our relationship, Cameron?

“What?” Cam replied in bewilderment. “Where did that question come from?”

Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Kay sat back down on the bed and tried to explain herself, “I was talking to Dina earlier about her fight with Mike, and apparently she was worried they were moving too fast in their relationship.”

“Okaaaaay.” He responded, drawing out the word as he sat down next to her. “So, now you’re worried that _we_ might be moving too fast?”

“Yeah.” She nodded honestly. “I know it’s only been a month—“

“The best month of my life.” Cameron interrupted sweetly, threading his fingers through hers and bringing their hands up to his lips for a soft kiss.

“Mine too.” Kay replied with a warm smile, and then went on. “Everything has been so completely perfect, and I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“Me either,” He agreed, hating the idea of ruining the best thing that has ever happened to him. “but why are you suddenly so worried that we will?”

She let her facial expression melt into something more thoughtful, then began to share her rationalization, “Dina was so convinced that getting too serious too soon would mess everything up. I mean, they’ve been dating for eight months, and she’s _still_ not ready to have her own drawer at Mike’s place. Meanwhile, you and I have only been romantically involved for a few weeks, and we’re already sharing drawers _and_ closet space _and_ keeping extra toiletries on stock at each other’s places.”

“You brought over some toiletries?” Cam questioned, then after a quick glance around them, he noticed the toothbrush on the bed and grinned brightly.

“Stop it.” Kay scolded. “I’m trying to be serious.”

“I’m sorry,” He told her, trying his best to stifle his smile. “but if sharing things makes us happy, then I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is we aren’t really ready for all of this.” She retorted.

“Says who?” He tossed back, then after a brief pause continued. “Look, I love you, Kay, and I love the way things have been going between us, and judging by the open drawer and the toothbrush on my bed, the feeling is mutual.  At least it _was_ until you talked to Dina.”

Kay shrugged, “She _does_ make a valid point.”

“Yes, she does…” Cameron nodded. “for _her_ relationship, but Dinah and Mike aren’t us. Maybe we got together under similar circumstances, but we are very different couples. So, just because something is right for them, doesn’t make it right for us.”

“Maybe.” Kay conceded just a little.

“That being said… “ He added. “if the closet offer was too much and makes you uncomfortable, we can hold off.  If _anything_ I offer ever makes you uncomfortable, I will always be understanding about it, okay? I would never make you do anything you weren’t ready for.”

As soon as Cam finished speaking, Kay brought her hand around his neck and hurriedly pulled him in for a quick yet deep kiss.  When they parted after a few seconds, she let her arm linger as she met his steel blue gaze that was mere centimeters from hers and said, “I want the closet.”

“You sure?” Cameron asked.

“Completely.” She grinned. “You’re right, Cam.  All couples _are_ different, and if we don’t want to mess anything up, then we just have to make sure we are doing what feels right for us. Period. And sharing a little more feels right.”

“You know what else feels right?” He smiled cheekily.

Kay didn't answer verbally.  Instead, she closed the small gap between them and placed her lips back on his. After several minutes of kiss after sensual kiss, they found themselves sprawled across the bed, enjoying each other's warm embrace. Taking a breather, Kay sat up and realized that they had switched places and that somehow she was now closer to the head of the bed. Pushing some hair out of her face, she stared sweetly down at Cameron and said, "What are you thinking about?"

Propping himself up on his elbows, Cam answered with a smirk, "You... and us and how great we are together."

"We _are_ pretty great." She admitted.

Cam couldn't help himself and blurted the words that instantly popped into his head, "Marry me."

Kay noticed the cheeky grin and the mischievous glint in his eye, then grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at his head. "Not funny." She noted dryly.

Cameron, totally unprepared for flying objects, was struck straight in the face, then laughed a little before replying, "What? Too soon?"

Kay didn't say anything before throwing yet another pillow at her boyfriend, her amazing, incredibly sweet, and sometimes incredibly annoying, boyfriend.

More vigilant this time, Cam used the first pillow to block the second one, then tossed it at his girlfriend. A pillow fight quickly ensued, but didn't last long before turning into another make-out session, and the beginning of yet another blissful date night.

As tempting as it was to propose for real, Cameron knew they most definitely were not ready for that step. Not quite yet.  Besides, he was really enjoying where their relationship was at right now. They were new, fresh, at the beginning. Sure, they were moving along quicker than others, but, then again, their relationship always has been very unique. The magician and the FBI agent... much like water and oil, they don't appear to mix very well at first, but add a little _heat_ and BOOM. Something amazing happens. Feelings ignite, sparks fly, and passions burn.


End file.
